Safe storage of firearms became a high priority issue in recent years. A study made in the year 2000 on firearm storage patterns of families having children that has at least one firearm in a possession of the parents yield that, 55% of the families reported to have one or more firearms in an unlocked place and 43% reported keeping guns without a trigger lock in an unlocked place (Mark A. Schuster et al., Firearm Storage Patterns in U.S. Homes with Children, 90 Am. J. Pub. Health 588, 590 (April 2000)).
Unsafe storage of unlocked firearms can lead to deadly accidents involving children, parents and other people. Even at security or military organizations, where the use of firearms is widely common and done by professionals, deadly accidents due to unsafe storage or carless use of firearms occasionally happened.
A solution for unsafe storage of firearms is the use of a reliable locking device for locking each of the firearms one has in his possession. The locking device should be easy to operate, should be safe and should ensure that only the person authorized to use that firearm can unlock the locking device. There are several known locking devices, most of them use various mechanical locks that lock the trigger, block the firing chamber or block a magazine from being inserted into the firearm. Some of the locking devices have systems for identifying the authorized user, for example, by using a dial or a key. However, these techniques require to have the key or to remember a code to be dialed.
Most users, these days, carry mobile devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet, a laptop or the like. Such a mobile device may be used to identify the user, for example, when operating an application for automatic parking payment. Smart mobile phones are usually equipped with a localization sensor, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) antenna, that allows detecting the location of the mobile phone.